Coffe
by First Love Purple
Summary: Aku tidak suka Coffe, tetapi mengapa orang yang kusukai sangat menyukai Coffe?/Dia benar-benar tampan, aihhhh! Aku belum mulai saja pasti sudah banyak terkalahkan oleh fans-fans nya. Belum lagi mantan-mantan pacar nya yang cantik, imut, manis. Aku apa? Lihatlah tampangku yang culun ini, ck!/ Apalagi yang mau kau lakukan Kim Jongin? Kau puas sekarang melihat sahabatku di bully ole


**Coffe|Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo |OneShoot**

Tittle : Coffe

Author :

Purple Elephant

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Length : OneShoot

Rated : T

Pairing : Kim Jongin EXO K & Do Kyungsoo EXO K

Slight :Kai, Kyungsoo and Others

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun BaekHyun

Oh SeHun

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya Purple, cuman minjem nama doang #dibakar Exotics

Copyright : Alur/Plot belongs to me (Purple Elephant) Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang author lupa apa namanya, hehe :D

Summary : Aku tidak suka Coffe, tetapi mengapa orang yang kusukai sangat menyukai Coffe?/Dia benar-benar tampan, aihhhh! Aku belum mulai saja pasti sudah banyak terkalahkan oleh fans-fans nya. Belum lagi mantan-mantan pacar nya yang cantik, imut, manis. Aku apa? Lihatlah tampangku yang culun ini, ck!/ Apalagi yang mau kau lakukan Kim Jongin? Kau puas sekarang melihat sahabatku di bully oleh fans-fans mu yang tidak tau diri itu?...

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya pasti taulah yang nyadar readers sejati. Jangan lupa komen! Hargai dkit lah author yang susah payah muter otak buat ni ff, hehe .

**Coffe**

**Author POV**

Seorang namja manis dengan mata bulat menggemaskan sedang berjalan dengan riang di pagi hari itu untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Do Kyungsoo atau Kyungsoo kita bisa memanggilnya, saat dia sedang melewati sebuah Box minuman... Dukk!

"Aww" keluhnya. Saat merasakan sebuah benda membentur kepalanya dengan cukup keras. Saat dia menoleh kebelakang bermaksud ingin memarahi orang yang melemparkan yang dia lihat adalah sebuah kaleng minuman, dia langsung terpaku.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja tadi, aku sedang kesal, gwechana?" ucap namja tersebut.

Kyungsoo masih terpaku pada sosok yang selama ini dia kagumi secara diam-diam selama setahun terakhir hidupnya #author lebay, plakk abaikan

"Halo!" ucap namja tampan itu di depan wajah Kyungsoo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan nya.

Kyungsoo, masih terpaku. Akhirnya dia sadar saat namja itu melambaikan tangan nya.

"Ah, ne ne. Gwechanayo" ucap Kyungsoo gugup.

"Gomawo kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. Sekali lagi mianhae" ucap namja itu lagi sambil berlalu pergi setelah tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

"Cheonmanayo, nde" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih melihat punggung namja tampan itu sampai saat namja itu menghilang dari pandangan nya, lalu dia berteriak-teriak girang sambil melompat-lompat.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! Kai menyapaku! Tampan sekali dia pagi ini, semakin hari semakin tampan saja! Aku akan menceritakan kepada Baekki!" seru nya girang sambil melompat-lompat.

Tiittt tiiittt tittt! Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan bersenang ria Kyungsoo, dan ternyata itu adalah suara jam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hyaaahh! Aku telat, aduh bagaimana ini!" keluhnya sambil berlari ke arah sekolah nya yang tidak terlalu jauh sambi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

At School

Sampai dikelas, Kyungsoo langsung berhambur memeluk BaekHyun.

"Waeyo Do Kyungsoo? Kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri heh? Biasanya juga kan kau cemberut karena si Kai itu di kerubungi fans-fans nya" ucap BaekHyun.

"Aihhh! Bisakah kau tidak menggodaku pagi-pagi begini Baekki. Sahabatmu ini sedang senang kenapa kau malah ingin mood nya jadi buruk. Hufft" keluh Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hehe, mian mian. Aku jadi penasaran, ada apa dibalik senyum mu itu, hihi. Ku pastikan ini semua gara-gara pangeran sekolah itu kan, hayoo" goda BaekHyun yang sukses membuat wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Aihh, kenapa kau pintar sekali menebak sih? Ne ne, ini semua karena Kai. Puas? Jadi, mau kuceritakan tidak?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"BINGO! Benarkan ini semua karena Kim Jongin, haha. Byun BaekHyun ini memang sangat pintar. Apa ceritanya?" ucap BaekHyun PD.

"Aihhh! Kenapa sahabatku ini PD nya tingkat tinggi sih, dasar. Tapi begini-begini juga Park ChanYeol mau kan sama kamu Baekki? Haha" goda Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, berhenti menggodaku. Cepat cerita, apa yang terjadi padamu dan Kim Jongin itu?" kata BaekHyun bersemangat.

Kyungsoo mulai bercerita saat sebuah kaleng mengenai kepalanya, dan Kai meminta maaf sambil tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya.

"Jadi tadi pagi dia tersenyum kepadamu? Aisshhh! Pertemuan yang aneh, tapi tak apalah. Walau hanya sekali menyapa, sudah ada kemajuan daripada kau yang dulu sama sekali tidak mau berusaha mendapatkannya" ucap BaekHyun.

"Aisshhhh! Sebenarnya kau memujiku atau menghinaku sih? Menyebalkan! Yasudahlah nanti kita lanjutkan lagi, liat seongsaenim sudah datang.

"Hehe, mianhae Kyungsoo ah. Nde nde" ucap BaekHyun imut sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Teeettt teeettt teeet! Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi.

Kyungsoo POV

Haahh, akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran hari ini. Melelahkan sekali rasanya, belum lagi aku sering bercanda dan tertawa-tawa dengan BaekHyun yang memang tak bisa diam karena ketularan pacarnya Park ChanYeol di kelas sebelah itu, sampai-sampai pacarnya itu di juluki Happy Virus, ckck. Hidup mu aneh sekali Do Kyungsoo.

Aku telah selesai membereskan buku ku, dan ingin beranjak pulang bersama BaekHyun tapi dia bilang dia tidak bisa pulang bersama ku karena dia di ajak pulang bersama ChanYeol, yang notabene nya membawa motor besar. Bagaimana pun aku tidak mau mengganggu acara mereka, dan ikut dengan motor ChanYeol? Tidak tidak tidak.

Aku pulang sendiri di sore itu dengan berjalan kaki karena memang jarak rumahku dan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, aku melewati Box minuman tadi pagi yang menjadi saksi pertama kali nya aku bercakap-cakap walau hanya beberapa kalimat dengan Kai. Aku tersenyum lagi mengingat nya, tapi lama kelamaan senyum ku berubah jdi hambar mengingat impianku yang tidak mungkin tercapai " Menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin".

Aku termenung di bangku sebelah Box minuman itu sambil duduk dan memegang sebuah kaleng Coffe yang selalu ku beli tapi tak pernah kuminum karena memang aku tak pernah menyukai Coffe. Haaah, aku menghela nafas.

Aku menangis dalam diam sambil menundukan kepalaku, merenungi kebodohanku yang menyukai namja tan tampan yang tidak mungkin menyukaiku sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan ku, aku langsung mengahapus air mataku.

"Hei, kau menangis?" ucap Kai. Ternyata suara itu milik Kai, aihh aku malu sekali ketahuan menangis.

"Nde" ucapku singkat.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak mau cerita. Karena itu memang masalah pribadi mu, ah! Kau mempunyai Coffe, aku mempunyai Milk Shake. Maukah kau tukeran dengan ku? Aku sangat menyukai Coffe." Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Lucu sekali dia, aku tidak suka Coffe, tetapi mengapa orang yang kusukai sangat menyukai Coffe?

"Nde, boleh. Memang nya kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau sangat menyukai Coffe?" ucapku heran.

"Entahlah, aku memang sudah menyukai Coffe sejak pertama kali melihat 'dia'. Dia membuatku merasakan sesuatu hal, yang bisa ku ungkapkan seperti Coffe" ucapnya riang.

**DEG**!

Aku tertegun sejenak dengan perkataan nya, Kai menyukai seseorang. Pupus sudah harapan ku, dia benar-benar tampan. Aku belum mulai saja pasti sudah banyak terkalahkan oleh fans-fans nya. Belum lagi mantan-mantan pacar nya yang cantik, imut, manis. Aku apa? Lihatlah tampangku yang culun ini, ck!

"Hehe, nde. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu" ucapku sambil berlalu pergi.

Aku tak mau lagi mendengar omongan nya, atau nanti pertahananku runtuh dan aku akhirnya menangis di hadapan nya. Aku tidak mau dia menilai ku menjadi namja yang lemah, karena ku yakin dia tidak akan menyukai nya.

"Hei! Gomawo Coffe nya, dan jangan menangis lagi ya!" seru nya.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku terus berlari sampai aku terjatuh dan lutut ku terluka. Aku menangis karena itu, tapi hati ku lebih sakit lagi karena kebodohan ku, yang menyukai seseorang yang sudah PASTI tidak menyukai ku.

Do Kyungsoo bodoh! Bodoh! Rutukku, sambil terus menangis.

Di sore yang sepi, aku menangis sampai aku lelah dan pulang dalam keadaan yang menurutku menyebalkan. Dirumahku tidak ada orang karena orangtuaku sedang pergi ke Busan untuk 1 minggu. Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan keputusan hatiku, memilih antara lanjut MENCINTAI Kai dalam diam atau berhenti dan MELUPAKAN Kai selamanya...

Pagi datang, aku terbangun saat jam weker ku berbunyi menandakan awal untuk memulai hari baru, dengan keputusan ku tadi malam, aku memutuskan 'aku akan MELUPAKAN Kai'. Haahh... aku menghela nafas, akan lebih baik kah hari-hariku selanjutnya? Kuharap iya.

Pertengahan semester kelas terakhir di EXO Senior High School, aku bersyukur mendapat peringkat pertama. BaekHyun di peringkat kedua, sebentar lagi setelah melewati setengah semester terakhirku di Senior High School. Angkatan kami semua akan berpisah, eomma dan appa ku menyuruh ku kuliah di USA karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah tapi sebelum aku lulus dan 'melupakan Kai' ada sesuatu hal yang akan aku lakukan.

Selesai, aku telah melakukan sesuatu hal itu. Entahlah kurasa aku melakukan sesuatu hal yang benar atau tidak.  
Keesokan hari nya, aku berjalan lesu seperti biasanya ke sekolah. Saat aku sampai di gerbang aku melihat segerombol siswa-siswi sedang mengerumuni mading, aku penasaran akhirnya aku pun menghampirinya.

"Permisi" ucapku.

"Heeehhhh! Kau Do Kyungsoo kan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, mempermalukan dirimu saja. Siapa kau berani-berani nya menyatakan cinta ke Kai? Lihat dirimu, kau siswa NERD tidak tau diri. Lebih baik kau membaca buku saja sana, daripada melakukan hal yang tidak akan mungkin tercapai. MENGERTI!" teriak salah satu yeoja disana (fans Kai).

**DEG!**

Aku tertegun. Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Bagaimana mereka semua bisa tau? Aku kan kemarin menaruh surat nya di loker Kai, apa aku salah taruh? Aihh! Do Kyungsoo ppabo!

Setelah yeoja itu bicara, semua orang disana menertawakanku. Mereka semua melemparkan terigu, telur, dan entah apa aku tidak tau. Aku hanya diam, menunduk. Aku menangis, sakit, sakit eomma Baekki sakit sekali dadaku sakit, aku menangis tiada henti, dimana Baekki? Apakah dia tidak masuk sekolah, kumohon siapapun tolong aku? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi, mereka terus saja melemparkan bahan-bahan yang padahal kan bagus untuk membuat kue. Tapi mereka membuang nya hanya untuk melemparkan nya padaku. Umpatan-umpatan kasar terus mereka lontarkan padaku.

"Dasar namja tidak tau diri!"

"Dia fikir dia siapa? Mau bersanding dengan Kai!"

"Cih, lebih baik kau tidak usah tampakan lagi wajahmu di depan Kai! Kai tidak mungkin mau menerima namja CULUN sepertimu!"

"Dasar Jalang!"

CUKUP! Aku muak dengan mereka semua, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa isi hatiku untuk terakhir kali, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti? Semua manusia berhak menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang disukai nya, tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh? Aku menangis semakin keras, mungkin setelah ini aku akan meminta eomma dan appa agar keberangkatan ku ke Amerika lebih cepat.

Aku tidak tahan lagi berada disini, bertemu Kai membuatku gila. Apalagi semua orang sudah tau, dan semuanya menghinaku! Eomma appa eottoke? Bantu aku keluar dari kerumunan ini. Saat aku sudah berputus asa, aku merasakan tidak terkena lemparan lagi. Dan saat aku mendongak, aku mendapati seorang namja mungil melindungiku menggunakan jas sekolah nya. Dia BAEKHYUN!

Ya tuhan! Terimakasih, kau mengirimkan pelindung bagiku.

"YAK! Kalian semua berhenti! Apakah kalian tidak berfikir, semua orang berhak menyatakan cinta nya kepada orang yang disukai nya? Apakah kalian tidak berfikir, bagaimana rasanya jika kalian berada di posisi Kyungsoo sekarang HAH! Dihina, di bully, di lempari tepung, telur! Bagaimana rasa sakitnya hati seseorang jika demikian?" seru BaekHyun melunak.

"Kumohon, jangan lempari lagi. Kasian dia, kalian memang tidak punya hati! Kita semua angkatan terakhir, maupun dongsaeng-dongsaeng semua harusnya lebih bersikap dewasa. Kalian setelah lulus, setelah melanjutkan ke jenjang selanjutnya. Kalian masih punya masa depan, jika hal begini saja kalian tidak berfikir dewasa. Bagaimana kalian nanti?" ucap BaekHyun.

Semua yang disana terdiam, terpaku mendengar penuturan BaekHyun. Aku pun begitu, aku tau bahwa sahabatku ini memang sangat ahli masalah Psikologi. Aku senang dia menjadi sahabatku selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, dia memang sahabat yang sangat setia.

Segera setelah semuanya diam, BaekHyun membawaku pergi dari sana. Pergi ke luar sekolah, aku tidak tau dia akan membawaku kemana. Tapi yang jelas aku bersyukur dia datang saat aku hampir putus asa. Saat kami melewati lapangan, kami sempat berpapasan dengan Kai. Dia terkejut melihat kondisiku , dia menghampiri kami.

Author POV

"Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Kai sambil ingin menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo dan langsung di tepis oleh BaekHyun.

"Apalagi yang mau kau lakukan Kim Jongin? Kau puas sekarang melihat sahabatku di bully oleh fans-fans mu yang tidak tau diri itu? Cih, pergi sana. Kuharap kau tidak menampakan batang hidungmu lagi di depan Kyungsoo jika kau tau diri" seru BaekHyun dan langsung membawa Kyungsoo berlalu pergi dari hadapan Kai.

Kai tertegun mendengar ucapan BaekHyun, ada raut penyesalan terpampang disana.

BaekHyun membawa Kyungsoo kerumahnya, dan menyuruh Kyungsoo membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai, dia duduk di tempat tidur BaekHyun dan langsung berhadapan dengan BaekHyun.

"Jadi bagaimana Kyungsoo? Kau masih mau mencintai Kai yang jelas-jelas tidak berbuat apapun saat kau di bully oleh fans-fansnya. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku harus mengatakan ini. Kurasa..." BaekHyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kai tidak menyukaimu apalagi mencintaimu" ucap BaekHyun pelan.

"Nde aku tahu Baekki, sudah sejak lama aku tau itu. Aku sudah memutuskan nya aku akan berhenti mencintainya. Dan akan melupakan nya, setelah aku lulus aku akan berangkat ke Amerika. Kita akan berpisah" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Kau akan ke Amerika, lalu bagaimana dengan ku? Kau jahat Kyungie, kau mau meninggalkan sahabatmu yang imut ini" ucap BaekHyun PD.

"Aisssh! Sifat PD mu memang tidak pernah hilang yah, hahaha. Seminggu lagi kita akan merayakan kelulusan kita. Aku akan datang untuk terakhir kali nya di sekolah itu. Dan akan melihat Kai, untuk terakhir." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ssst, uljima Kyungie. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis. Bagaimana kalau kita memasak, aku lapar. Kau kan pintar memasak, orangtuaku sedang pergi ke China. Bagaimana sekalian kau menginap temani aku yah? Ya ya ya?" ucap BaekHyun mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya.

"Ne ne. Kajja, kita lupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini" ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat.

Mereka membolos sekolah karena kejadian pagi itu, menurut Kyungsoo itu adalah pagi yang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi dia akan tetap berusaha tegar.

Hari kelulusan pun tiba, setelah hari itu semua fans Kai meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo atas perlakuan mereka yang keterlaluan. Kyungsoo sangat senang, dia mendapat peringkat pertama ujian kelulusan seangkatan nya. Tapi ada satu masalah yang mengganjal hatinya, yaitu KAI.

Saat acara selesai, Kyungsoo bercakap-cakap dengan Baekyeol Couple. BaekHyun dan ChanYeol memutuskan kuliah di School Perfoming Arts Seoul, sekolah yang sama agar hubungan mereka semakin dekat.

Hhaaahhh... Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dia ikut senang dengan hubungan BaekYeol, tapi bagaimana dengan nya. Mungkin dia akan menemukan cinta sejati nya suatu hari nanti.

Kai POV  
Aku melihat dia duduk disana, sendirian. Aku sangat menyesal hari itu, dia benar-benar tampak buruk. Kuharap dia akan memaafkan ku.

"Hei" sapaku

"Nde, waeyo?" ucapnya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" ucapku gugup.

"Mwoya? Jika tidak ada yang penting aku harus pergi sekarang, lagipula kau bisa melayani fans-fans mu yang..." ucapannya ku bungkam dengan ciuman ku yang cukup kasar karena dia meronta. Lama kelamaan dia akhirnya berhenti memberontak, kulepaskan ciuman ku.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, aku menyesal. Aku tidak tau kalau fans-fans ku membully mu. Surat mu itu salah kau masukan ke lokerku, kau tau kau memasukkan nya ke salah satu loker fansku. Jelas dia marah, hari itu aku datang telat karena aku mengantar appaku ke bandara. Jadi aku tidak bisa melindungimu, aku mendapat penjelasan semua ini dari SeHun. Kumohon maafkan aku" ucapku sambil memegang pipinya yang sudah basah air mata.

"Kai ppabo! Ppabo! Dasar ppabo! Kau tau aku tidak mungkin tidak memaafkan mu, kau tau. Aku sudah menyukai mu dari setahun yang lalu, tapi aku tidak banyak berharap kau akan membalasku kok" ucapnya mau menunduk tapi tertahan oleh tanganku yang memegang pipinya yang chubby.

"Benarkah? Jadi namja berpipi chubby, dengan otak cerdas kulit putih, bersahabat dengan Byun BaekHyun pacar Park ChanYeol ini menyukai Kim Jongin yang sangat PPABO ini hemm?" ucapku yang sukses membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Saat dia akan bicara aku langsung memeluk nya dan mengintrupsinya agar tidak berbicara lagi.

"Kau tau Do Kyungsoo siapa yang kusukai saat ku bilang kepadamu bahwa aku menyukai nya karena Coffe? Itu adalah kau, saat aku merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu. Melihatmu dari kejauhan saat kau berbicara, saat kau tertawa, saat kau serius, mengerucutkan bibirmu. Itu semua menyakitkan saat aku tidak bisa berada di dekatmu karena fans-fans ku, aku tidak mau mereka semua menyakitimu. Saat aku mendengarmu di bully oleh mereka aku langsung memarahi mereka dan menyuruh mereka meminta maaf kepadamu dan akhirnya menjadi kebahagiaan saat aku akhirnya bisa dekat denganmu hari ini" ucapku.

"Kau tau, aku merasakan sebuah rasa asing dalam hatiku. Yang ku ekspresikan dengan Coffe. Aku menyukai nya, sangat menyukainya. Karena menurutku, rasa cinta seperti Coffe ada rasa manis dan pahit nya kita rasakan"

"SarangHae Do Kyungsoo" ucapku berbisik di telinga nya.

"Nado Kim Jongin" Ucapnya lembut.

Jadi, Kai mengekspresikan rasa cinta nya seperti Coffe. Kyungsoo pergi ke Amerika dengan Kai di sampingnya, selalu menemaninya. Dan Kalian tahu Kai tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo terluka lagi untuk kesekian kalinya,,,

END

Note special Purple : Krikkkk krikkk kriikk (suara jangkrik)

Gmana gmana gmana? Purple harap bgus yah, DONT FORGET LIKE AND KOMEN ^o^

Mau lanjut Oneshoot yang lain gk? Purple punya, judulnya Library pair nya BaekYeol... mau? Kalau begitu like and komen, 1 like or 1 komen sngat berharga!

Ada yang udah baca Suddenly Love? Mau lanjut atau tidak? Kalau mau like and komen yah... minimal 50 like 10 komen, GOMAWO readersnim tercinta

Gomawo untuk kalian yang udah ngelike FF purple yang lain, dan mianhae klo ada salah kata :D

Pay pay, sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya...


End file.
